1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an adjustable surgical table. More particularly, the present invention relates to an adjustable surgical table optimizing patient positioning for spine motion implant surgery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recent advances in spinal surgery have led to the development of non-fusion based procedures for the repair of damaged and/or deteriorating spinal structures. Many of these procedures require that the surgeon access the space between adjacent vertebrae. Consequently, it is highly desirable that this space be opened as much as possible to allow the surgeon complete access to the area requiring repair.
Currently, the space between adjacent vertebrae is opened by moving the patient as he or she lies upon the surgical table. As those skilled in the art will certainly appreciate, this is often very difficult and offers less then desirable control of the space between vertebrae as the patient is moved along the surgical table. In fact, it is currently common practice to adjust the spine by lifting the buttocks and positioning a towel thereunder.
At the present time, there is no surgical table that will allow for intra-operative lordotic/kyphotic adjustments at multiple levels in the lumbar spine. In addition, there are no surgical tables that allow for this adjustable lordosis with the lower extremities in the abducted position.
Surgical tables that are currently available allow for flexion or extension at a single pivot point in the table. Often these pivot points are not radiolucent and, therefore, do not allow for precise visualization of the anatomic landmarks that are necessary for accurate implant placement.
As such, a need exists for a surgical table, particularly, an adjustable lordotic/kyphotic spinal arthroplasty table, that allows for abduction and flexion and extension of the lower extremities. A need further exists for an adjustable lordotic/kyphotic spinal arthroplasty platform that can be placed on top of an existing surgical table.